


Diving Ain't No Dancing (Trafalgar Law x F!Reader)

by BlackOrchid1004



Series: The Surgeon & The Mermaid [2]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Diving, F/M, Hybrids, Mermaid Reader, Research, Underwater, Water, Water Manipulations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:28:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25801342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackOrchid1004/pseuds/BlackOrchid1004
Summary: In order to make progress in her and Laws research, the reader heads out to harvest rare seagrass in her mermaid form. Diving is not a big deal to her after all. But soon they all have to learn, that diving truely ain't no dancing....Sequel to "A New Book". Please read that shot first.
Relationships: Trafalgar D. Water Law & Reader
Series: The Surgeon & The Mermaid [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1772209
Kudos: 24





	Diving Ain't No Dancing (Trafalgar Law x F!Reader)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AbyssCronica](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbyssCronica/gifts).



> As I've mentioned on DA, when posting this first, I dedicate this shot to AbyssCronica as I did with the first part, because her work is amazing and inspired me to try writing One Piece related content again. So thank you for that Cronica :) 
> 
> To everyone stumbling over this humble shot of mine, go and take a look at Cronicas stories! If you're ready for a great ride, dig in and read them. THEY'RE 100% WORTH IT!

Once again you had buried yourself in your books. Your petite form almost disappeared completely behind the piles while open ones as well as half-closed ones were gathered around you. You had two books on your lap, while chewing on your pens upper end and having a biro stuck between your right ear and the side of your head.

"If my dna reacted to the combined formula of -"

"Mermaid-chan!"

The sudden knock at your door interrupted the trail of your thoughts, only to be followed by the head of your crew mate Penguin appearing behind the opened door.

"Captain needs you to take a look on something.Looks like we found the seagrass you two need."

"Tell him, I'll be there in a minute."

Getting up and putting your notes and research materials aside, you straightened your clothes and left the room. Heading down the hall you unzipped your vest as you would soon have to drop it anyway, when you would leave the submarine and dive into the awaiting ocean. You were actually fond of its colour and didn't want it to get ruined by the salt water. That's why you carried it in your arms when you entered the bridge.

Bepo offered to hold it for you after you had made your presence known to your captain and crew. Thanking the friendly mink, you turned to Trafalgar Law, who discussed the cooordinates with another crew member. When he heard your approaching steps, he gave you a quiet nod and waved you closer to take a look out the front window.

A meadow of flowing green seagrass laid below you, its vibrant color exactly as your encyclopedia had told you.

"I didn't expect us to find it so quickly.", you praised Bepo, whose formidable work as a navigator had turned your information about the possible location into a useful roadmap.

Blushing the giant bear scratched his head and giggled.

"And I didn't expect it to be a napping place for young sea kings.", Penguin muttered under his breath as your group noticed the monsters giant yet peaceful frame from afar.

By what you could grasp of its appearance it was a huge eel-like creature with spikes lining down its back. No doubt it was a skillfull and ruthless killer that used to sneak up on its naive prey in order to ensure a certain death.

"It's a young one that's true, but mermaids are the fastest swimmers in existence. If I'm cautious and don't wake it up, this should be easy.", you calmed after taking a second glance at the slumbering beast.

All eyes went to Trafalgar Law, because as the captain it would be his decision if you would actually go through with your idea of collecting sea grass right under the monsters nose.

His dark eyes met your determined ones and after a moment of consideration, he nodded.

"She'll get it done."

You thanked him with a quiet nod, before heading to a securely locked of the Polar Tangs bridge and positioned yourself right above a locked hatchway. From there you would drop into the water as soon as one of your crewmates would push the corresponding button in the ships control panel.

Luckily you had already shed the clothes you didn't want to be destroyed during your transformation before coming to the bridge. Aside from your vest which you had forgotten about they now waited as a folded pile in your room. The navyblue beachdress you wore was likely to survive the ordeal your body would go through soon.

While you still busied your mind with your clothes in order to distract your fear of the inevitable pain, you raised and then quickly dropped your right hand and the ground beneath your feet vanished.

Within a blink and a loud splash - you were gone.

Popping out of Polar Tangs safe shell and descending into the cold sea always triggered you to open your eyes. The salt invading your eye sockets only stung for a moment, because then the real pain kicked in. Your lips opened and water filled your throat, oxygen being forced out as your lungs desperately tried to hold it in. Two more painful breaths until your lungs had adapted to your change.

"Pull yourself together!", you growled to yourself as you got rid of your dress, leaving your body only covered by the black strapless bustier you wore beneath your dress.

Your legs had already transformed into a Kois tail, moving gently along the waves as you swam back up to the Polar Tang and handed your dress to Penguin, who had knelt down next to the hatchway. Law stood next to him, instructing you to take care.

"If that sea king shows any signs of waking up, you abort the mission immediately, you hear me?"

"Aye captain!"

With that you dove back into the deep, heading straight forward to the meadow of sea grass below.

Your comrades watched as you descended deeper into the blue, your tail gracefully pushing you forward. Despite not being a pureblood your speed was nothing short but amazing. Within a few minutes you had reached the bottom of the sea, your form being only a moving dot from afar. You swam around in two quick circles to let the others know that you had successfully reached your destination, before starting to cut the seagrass with the coral knife you had brought along.

Every time you had cut five hands full of grass, you bundled them together, before summoning a small bubble. You stuffed your harvest into the bubble before sending the little container floating back to the submarine. Like that you kept carving through the meadow until you had gotten the necessary amount. Always having kept an eye on the sleeping sea king, you had taken extra care to not come too close to the sleeping monster.

"Guess I was lucky today. That beast truely has a deep sleep.", you sighed, reattaching the knife to its sheath, which was tied to your arm.

Just when you turned your face to the Polar Tang, about to start your ascend, you heard a rumbling yawn behind you. Immediately you knew its source. Without turning your head, you took off, only to be pulled back by a slimey tentacle that wrapped itself around your tail. In utter disbelief, you turned your gaze to the ground beneath you and noticed a pair of angry yellow eyes that came from a nearby rift.

You remembered passing it, but not really paying attention, because it had made the impression to be empty. Yet right now you were proven wrong as its habitant, a hunter octopus started to pull you closer, obviously planning for you to be its next snack. Quickly you pulled out your knife and started to stab the tentacle angrily. Black blood oozed out of the cuts, causing the tentacle to loosen around you, so you could get out of its grasp. But that just worsened your situation.

The octopus' blood quickly found its way into the sea kings nostrils. The monster, which had just been about to drift into its next dream, noticed the delicous scent of blood in the water and opened it's read eyes in a flash. As soon as it grasped the situation before its eyes, it opened its giant maw and let out a terrific growl.

Now you were in big trouble.

***

Up above you in the safety of the Polar Tang your crew started to panic as they heard the sea king roar right after you had escaped the octopus' grip.

"Shit, shit, shit! This is bad!", Clione cursed, only to have his eyes follow you in disbelief when you headed to a nearby formation of cliffs.

"Is she planning to play tag with those monsters? Why doesn't she head back to us right away?!", Shachi yelled, panicking all over the sudden threat.

"Because she doesn't want to endanger us, you doofus!", Penguin hissed.

"Capatain! We gotta do something!"

Bepo worriedly looked at Law, who had watched the whole desaster with a grim look on his usually composed face.

"Theres nothing we can do for her right now. If we follow them and get to close, the sea king will notice and likely attack the submarine. Mermaid-ya knows that, that's why she's luring them to those cliffs.", he stated calmly, yet every crew member knew that he was trying to figure out a plan to help you.

Despite the professional atmosphere between the two of you, Trafalgar Law and you had grown fond of each other. Not only as two equal experts in medicine and science, but also as captain and nakama. Without the two of you knowing, bets had already been placed on how long it'd take you to become even closer.

Right now tho, this wasn't a topic to discuss, as Law ordered the crew to carefully navigate the submarine into your direction. He hoped you would be able to at least get rid of one of your pursuers by yourself, when he saw you disappear between the cliffs followed suit by the octopus and the sea king. If you weren't able to dispatch them quickly and come back to the Polar Tang safely, the backfire on your body would be severe.

***

Never before had you swum so fast. You were pushing your body to its very limits as you hit the hook like an underwater rabbit.

One mistake could end your life on the spot.

Of that fact you were very well aware.

Trying to figure out how to get rid of your two pursuers at once, you made several bee lines through the labyrinth of cliffs, barely noticing that your crews ship was following you.

Heading towards the Polar Tang was no option for you, because you knew that the sea king would be able to squeeze the submarine to shreds by simply wrapping its long and muscular body around it.

There had to be another way.

Feverishly you thought your options through, only to end up with the one your captain would most likely disagree with: you had to use your power of water manipulation.

You knew it would very likely cause heavy damage to your already exhausted body, but it was the only way that truely guaranteed a successful escape.

In your mind you apologized to Law, since you would cause him a lot of work once you were back in the ship, but you had to do this.

Taking the next curve you waited in front of a giant cliff, focussing your mind on your surprise attack.

You only had this one chance.

With a triumphant shriek the octopus zoomed in on you, followed by the sea king, who rejoiced at the idea of getting two snacks in one go.

"Not on my watch!", you shrieked and threw your opened palms at your opponents, mentally pushing the water around and in front of you in their direction with all your might.

The last thing you clearly remembered was you shooting upwards through the water and towards the Polar Tang, while the octopus was pushed back into the awaiting maw of the sea king, where it met its quick and merciless end. 

From that point on, your body only acted on the basest of survival instincts and your memories of what happened afterwards were clouded and confused.

There was a mess of different voices calling your name, a pair of strong tattooed hands pulling you out of the water and a pair of grey eyes, trying to catch your gaze before your view went black.

***

The sound of a door closing and footsteps coming closer stirred you awake.

Your eyes hurt when you opened them, your ears tingled as they started to hear the constant beeping of the machines that kept your heartbeat in check.

Feeling the urge to grasp your surroundings, you tried to sit up, only to be stopped by a strong hand on your shoulder and a calm voice next to you.

"Don't. Your body still needs to rest."

Trafalgar Law.

Recognizing your captain, you wanted to answer, but no voice left your throat.

Fear crept into your system, causing your heart rate to increase.

"Calm down, your voice will come back. You've exhausted yourself to a very critical level and are now suffering from the backfire, Mermaid-ya. You were out for two weeks straight, but you're wounds are healing well.", your captain said, causing you to sigh in relief.

Touching your lips, you frowned at how dry they were. Your throat felt like a piece of sandpaper too. Looking around for a drink, you were more than grateful, when your visitor handed you a glass of water and two blue pills.

"There you go. Now be a good girl, take your medicine and never pull that stunt again.", he told you.

Your eyes met his, as you took the glass and the pills from him. Giving him a small smile, you sighed and nodded.

Right after watching you taking the painkillers and downing the water, Law checked your pulse. His fingers gently took hold of your left arm, careful to not put too much pressure on the still irritated skin.

After he finished his check up, you wanted to bow your head to him in gratitude, but he stopped you from doing so.

"You're one of my nakamas, Mermaid-ya. There's no need to thank me.", he said plainly.

Shaking your head, you grabbed his left hand with your right and squeezed it softly.

Rolling his grey eyes at your insistence first, he then chuckled and poked the spot between your eyebrows with his right pointer finger.

"Stubborn mermaid."

You wiggled your eyebrows at him, causing him to let out his quiet laugh, what made you smile proudly in return.

***

Little did you know that you were watched from the door.

Shachi, Penguin and Bepo were in awe with the peaceful scene in front of them, so they slowly pulled away, in order not to disturb you and their captain.

"Told you he likes her!", Shachi said with a grin.

"She likes him as well, so if they'd be a couple, that'd be swell.", Penguin giggled, causing his nakamas to roll their eyes at the cheesy joke.

"If the captain hears you, he'll unleash his "Room" on all of us.", Bepo warned.

"Never knew fortune telling was one of your talents, Bepo. Eavesdropping obviously isn't."

The three Heart pirates shrieked, when their captains calm voice came up behind them.

"Run, run for your lives!", Penguin yelled, but it was already to late.

"Room!"

**Author's Note:**

> This story was first posted on my DeviantArt account of the same name.
> 
> DISCLAIMER
> 
> Heart Pirates belong to Eiichiro Oda


End file.
